winxclubwebofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Winx Club - Episode 103
Alfea College for Fairies (The Ring of Stella in the Italian Version) is the third episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis At Alfea the fairies have a party with the specialists from Red Fountain and the Trix have not missed this opportunity to try again to try to steal Stella's magic ring. Only Bloom who will transform into a fairy for the first time is able to stop them. In the meantime a special relationship is developing between Bloom and Brandon. Scipt/Dub Nickelodeon 4kids Rai Videos ("Wanna watch winx club's episodes w/out trouble of finding? Well then here's the anwer, exclusively her on Winx Club Web (official) Wiki.") 'Part 1 (Rai English)' 'Part 2 (Rai English)' ' ' Next Episode's Preview 'In the next episode, 'it's time for exams at Alfea. There will be a test in the Black Mud Swamp with Professor Palladium. The specialists will also be there, but something will go wrong. What could it be? Let's find out! Don't miss! Next episode's preview; Winx Club - Episode 104. (Having trouble of finding videos of Winx Club episodes? Well here is you answer! WATCH or '''KNOW MORE' ''about the next episode by clicking the link above. Only here at 'Winx Club Web (Official) Wiki') Major Events *The Alfea school has their Traditional formal dance in this episode. *Cloud Tower kicks off their school year by sabotaging Alfea's dance. *The Trix turned the presents into Snake-Rat eggs. *The Winx Club reverse the spell. *Stella takes Bloom on a shopping spree for a new dress. *Despite falling behind in class, Bloom manages to cast her first spell. *Bloom transforms for the first time. *Pepe sees Icyhttp://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Icy as his mother. *Bloom dances with Brandon (Prince Sky), starting their relationship. Debuts *Miss Griffin *Pepe Characters *Bloom *Stella *Professor Wizgiz *Miss Faragonda *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Icy *Griselda *Stormy *Darcy *Miss Griffin *Pepe *Riven *Brandon (prince Sky) *Sky (Brandon) Rai Scenes 185px-Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h12m36s109.jpg|Bloom's hair sticks up 185px-Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h10m34s208.jpg|While Stella laughs so hard she even collapsed 185px-Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h20m37s55.jpg|Stella smacks a pillow to Flora's face because of her answer 185px-Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h25m48s101.jpg|Bloom and Flora is late for breakfast 185px-Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h27m24s208.jpg|Sneaking past the professors 185px-Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h29m58s62.jpg|Slowly sneaking for their seat 185px-Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h30m35s182.jpg|Hawkeye, Griselda sees them though 185px-Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h31m21s128.jpg|Bloom is embarassed because she was seen by Griselda 185px-Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h31m54s209.jpg|Flora is embarassed because she was seen by Griselda too 185px-Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h55m55s59.jpg|Bloom tries to cut the dress using her fire powers 185px-Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h56m25s93.jpg|theres fire! 185px-Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h57m05s57.jpg|Bloom tries to put out the fire 185px-Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h49m29s204.jpg|Flora witnessed Bloom's plight Trivia *In the Italian Version, Bloom uses her powers to cut her dress shorter, since she could not find a pair of sissors, but instead starts a fire. *In the RAI version, Bloom questions Stella and Flora why they're attending Alfea. Stella wants to become a universally admired fairy as well as wanting to bring back together estranged lovers, starting with her divorced parents (which is possibly why she was bonded in Season 2 to, Amore the pixie of Love). Flora wants to become a real fairy as well, but she also loves to learn, which results in her getting a pillow smack from Stella for 'giving such a dorky answer'(RAI version). Bloom has no idea what she is doing there as her finding out she is a magical being is still a big shock to her, so at the moment she still does not know what direction her life will turn towards to. *In the 4Kids version when Stella is about to pay for Bloom's first dress choice Flora reminds her that she maxed out her credit card. In the RAI version Flora tells Stella not to offer to pay for the dress because she might offend Bloom. *In both the 4Kids and RAI versions Stella's line about the dress is that same! She tells the other Winx that that dress was calling: Buy Me! Buy me please! *Bloom is the only one to transform, it's also the first time she ever transforms and the first time we see her transformed. *In the RAI version, Stella was laughing at Bloom because of her failed attempt to change her hair color, as she made her bangs stand on end. *This episode was cut out of Nicks One-Hour Special. *In the 4kids version, the Snake-rats were called "Swamp-Rats." Spells *Stella, Bloom, Flora, Musa and Tecna: **What is once was, let it be again: To return something to it's original *Darcy: **Verdigo: Creates dizziness *Icy: **Icy prison: Creates icebeams that capture someone **Frostbite: Artic breath. **Ice berg: To create an ice berg Bloopers *When Blooms asks Flora how she looks, her crown from her transformation is seen, but she is not transformed. *When in formal wear, Stella's headband keeps changing colours. *When Bloom finds the store with the sale, the sales lady is the same as the one who was in the store where she found the yellow dress. *When we see Icy from the back, she looks like she's wearing a sleeveless polo shirt. However, from the front, the shoulders of the shirt are far too narrow to make that possible. This stays so for the rest of the series.